


Catdora Band

by Kegen40



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kegen40/pseuds/Kegen40
Summary: My first book is for the show She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. It is an au about a band that Catra and Adora run with Glimmer and Bow as the other band members. Any and all criticism is welcome because it helps me know what you guys prefer to see in the book, as well as what you don't prefer that I have written.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FanFiction if you don't like the ships in this book then tell me the ships you do like in the comments and I will see about writing a one-shot of that ship. Tell me your thoughts and ideas in the comments. If you did not like it I would like for you to tell me what you did not like so I can try to make it better, and if you liked it tell me what you liked about it. That is if you feel like letting me know, and for my perspective I will only write in bold to let you know. Now on to the story.

Adora and Catra were walking to their house shared by them and their other two band members Glimmer, and Bow. At first Catra could not fully understand why Adora would be friends with a walking cupcake and a guy who is named after a hobby of his dad. But after a few months of them living together and working together in the band she started to slowly understand why Adora put up with those two. Bow was a great drummer and Catra had to admit that Glimmer was pretty good at the electric guitar, and she was starting to warm up to their jokes. Even though they have been living together for about 6 months now.

"Catra" Adora said to get her attention.

"Huh, what?" She asked.

"Unlock the garage because you wanted to hold onto our garage door opener because we only have two, remember?" is what Adora said in a matter of fact like tone.

"Yea, yea I am about to I was just thinking." She replied.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing Adora, lets just hurry up before glitter bomb, and toothpick get back." Catra said

"Why do you call them by random nicknames you give them instead of their real names?" Adora asked "And we would already have started if you were not standing there thinking for 5 minutes."

"I call them by nicknames because it is way more fun to tease them with the nicknames instead of using their real names?" She replied without skipping a beat, "and I was deep in thought about what we will preform for our next concert," she lied effortlessly.

"Ok, but remember that for our next concert whatever you are thinking of performing we have to all agree to a extent to it. Adora reminded her.

"Yea I know I jus-" Catra started out saying but was interrupted by Glimmer's voice appearing out of nowhere yelling "We're home!!"

Catra rolled her eyes, while Adora just smiled and laughed. Which reminded Catra of why she loved Adora (even though she did not want to tell her that, until she knew who Adora liked.)

"We are in the garage Glimmer!" Adora yelled.

Shortly after Adora yelled that, Catra looked up to see her other two band mates walk into the garage, carrying two pizzas that they had just picked up on their way home. So Catra put away the music papers she had pulled out to show Adora that she wanted to do for the next concert. But she put it down and leaped over to the coffee table the pizzas were on, and pulled out a slice and started eating it immediately.

"Hot hot hot," Catra whined after taking a bite out of her slice of pizza. Which got a chuckle out of everyone except for Catra.

So about a hour later they had finished the pizzas and had just finished cleaning up. So as soon as she sat down she was shocked to see Catra plop down on the couch handing her papers with wide eyes. Adora looked into those bright multi colored eyes for a moment then looked away as not to get lost in those eyes.

"Catra these are good songs, great even, but you do realize that you now have to go and convince Glimmer and Bow to agree to not one, not two, but five songs for the next concert all picked by you. They might go for it since we have all agreed that we sound good for some of these songs but not all of them have we practiced, or even played once." Adora said looking at Catra, noticing that the gleam in her eyes faded a little bit, but not fully.

"Yea I know, I know. I have to convince Shimmer and Crow that we should do these songs next time." Catra rushed through saying.

"Hey it will not be impossible, just a bit challenging, ok?" Adora stayed trying to help reassure the Maji-Cat but could see that it was not working as she had hoped.

After that Adora handed Catra the papers back, and she casually jumped over the side of be couch. So that her tail could rub against Adora as she walked by which both girls loved any and all physical contact between them. (But unfortunately neither knew that the other liked them)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand if the last chapter might need more forwarding of the plot, and I had an idea to get to what is now halfway through this chapter in the first chapter for there to be more plot. But I did not want the last chapter to be too long. On to the story now.

So Catra begrudgingly went to go find Glimmer and Bow to convince them that they should play these songs at their concert. It was not hard to find them because of all the laughter coming from Glimmer's room. So Catra knocked on the door of Glimmer's room and waited for a few minutes before hearing Glimmer talk to Bow.

"Come on Bow I think I heard a knock on the door," Glimmer said in a tired sounding voice.

"It was probably nothing, but I will prove no one is at the door before I beat you again in a tickle fight." Bow replied in a more enthusiastic voice.

So Bow walked over to the door and opened it up and was shocked to find that Catra was there.

"Oh, come on in Catra. What do you need/what do you need help with?" Bow asked in a more down trodden voice. Hoping that she was not there the whole time that they were tickle fighting.

"Oh nothing much, except that I wanted to get your opinions of some songs to play at the next concert." She said speaking fast to get out of the room, because she knew she interrupted their fun and felt bad about it.

"Oh, and what songs are they?" Glimmer piped up asking.

"The first one is Believer, and Whatever It Takes, both by Imagine dragons." She started with the ones they had practiced before.

"Ok, I am on board with those two," Glimmer stated as soon as she finished. And she looked to Bow and he nodded his head as if he was agreeing with Glimmer.

Catra let out the breath she was holding in before she said the one that they had only practiced once. "The next one is the Immigrant Song - 2012 Remaster, by Led Zeppelin." She started hesitantly unsure if they would agree to them.

"Hmmm I will agree if Bow agrees, because that is a bit more challenging than the other two for the drums." Glimmer stated, because she looked like she was more or less nervous to play that song. Because when we had practiced it it was not the best practice for any of them.

"I think it is a good song to play, but we have to practice that song a lot more if we are going to play it great." Bow said not as uncertain as Glimmer sounded but looked just as nervous. "But if we don't have it quite a bit better two weeks before our next concert, we will have to choose a different song that we know better and are better at. Deal?"

"Deal" Catra said quickly, shocked that he both had agreed to it. Now she just had to convince them for the other two songs and she would not feel this worry over playing these songs. She did not even know why she was worried they would say no, but she had to focus to ask about the last two songs before they thought she was done. "These are the last two songs, ok?" Catra asked before she said them.

" Ok" Bow replied, waiting patiently. And Glimmer nodded her head to let her know she heard her.

"Ok the first one is Shoot to Thrill, by Ac/Dc. And the last one is Just this Once, by MathematicPony." Catra said the very last one hesitantly as if she was unsure about the song, when she finally said it out loud.

".....Shoot to Thrill is a yes, but if you have the music for the other one then let me see it before I give you a answer on it." Glimmer carefully said, because she did not want to shoot down something she had not heard of but at the same time she was not sure the last one sounded like something she could play just by the name.

"I'm down for both of them, but I as well would like to listen to the music so that I have a feel of what all I will be doing." Bow said happily, not even noticing the look Glimmer was giving him.

"Sure, I will just send a link to the song on the group chat, and I will as well send the different copy's of the music for you two to learn it so you two have it. Here is my paper copy to look at to see if you agree to the last song Glimmer, but I would like it back." Catra said handing her the copy of the song.

"Well now that that is settled Catra can I get your help in the kitchen for dinner?" Adora said, not even faded by the quick turn that Catra did and the look on her face realizing that she had been standing there for a few minutes.

"Sure" Catra said and started to walk out the door, but was stopped by Glimmer calling her name one last time.

"Catra, you do realize that the concert after this one you will not be choosing the songs correct? Since you just choose almost all of our songs for the next concert." Glimmer said with Catra' snack still to her.

"Yea, yea Sparkles whatever you say." Catra hastily responded without turning around, so she could go and help Adora out with dinner.

In the kitchen Adora asked Catra "So when do you want to practice the new songs?" While waiting for Catra to answer her question she started to pull out a small skillet to make some eggs in.

"I think we should start practicing them tomorrow after we are done with the band practice." Catra answered, then she asked her own question. "Do you want to be lead singer for the songs we have already practiced before and we have down well, while I be lead singer for the other ones we have not practiced before?"

"Um, sure. Not to be complaining or anything, but why don't you want to be lead singer for all of the songs?" Adora asked while cracking eggs.

Adora asked that while Catra was getting started on the bacon, but she answered without skipping a beat.

"Because I chose the songs, and I want you to have the lead on some of them that you know better. Besides when we practiced those songs, we practiced with YOU as the lead singer. While that made me the back-up, so since I know the back-up part better than the lead and you know the lead better than the back-up. It just makes sense." Catra said, while washing up from putting the bacon in the oven.

"Oh ok that makes sense," Adora finally said. They worked in silence for a few minutes Adora cooking the eggs, and Catra getting some biscuits on a tray. Both of them sneaking glances at the other when they thought the other was not looking. The silence was finally broken with a simple question.

"Why does it feel like there is so much nervous tension in here?" Bow asked while coming into the kitchen with Glimmer right behind him.

"Uh I don't know," Adora answered with.

"Bow I am going to pull the bacon out of the oven, can you throw the biscuits in when I pull them out?" Catra asked simply.

He nodded, and as he got up Glimmer got up as well and started making the table. And they all started eating shortly after the biscuits were done.

Later after they had finished eating they were all sitting on the couch watching some Netflix, trying to figure what to watch. When suddenly Adora yawned and laid down across the couch she and Catra were sitting on, laying her head on Catra's lap and fell asleep (which happened in the blink of an eye and everyone was shocked at that). So Bow and Glimmer shrugged and continued scrolling through Netflix trying to find a movie to watch. But Catra was suddenly uninterested in that and watched Adora (who was now fast asleep in her lap) breath in and shift in her sleep so she was even closer to Catra. Catra liked the feeling of Adora being so close and thought that she could get used to it.

"Soft kitty," Adora muttered in her sleep. Which snapped Catra out of her thoughts and made her blush. So she layed back, relaxed, and fell asleep with Adora's head on her lap and Glimmer and Bow cuddling on the other couch after deciding against a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a longer chapter than the last one. So the plot is still a bit slow but it will still be slow until the end of next chapter or the 4th chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, leave a comment about your thoughts and if you liked it or not. Have a great rest of your evening or day depending on where you are/when you are reading this. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as I said at the end of the last chapter, sorry about the plot being slow but this chapter I am going to try to make the plot be a bit faster and more of it in this chapter. Warning some mentions of verbal and physical abuse in this chapter. Well on to the story now.

(Catra POV)

Catra woke up with a jolt from hearing her alarm clock go off. Then groaned because she knew that she had to get out of bed to go to school. 'At least I get to see Adora at school today, but her friends don't seem to fully trust me.' Catra thought as she got out of bed. As Catra started getting ready for school she thought of her crush Adora, but was jolted out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"CATRA!!" yelled the voice of her Step-mom Shadow Weaver. 

'She is clearly pissed about something that happened to her that she was going to bring out on her'. Catra thought unfortunately, but she was glad for school so she can stay out of the house for a while so she doesn't have to deal with Shadow Weaver.

"Coming," Catra yelled sounding tired. Which made her check the time hoping that she can hurry out of the house before Shadow Weaver does something to her before she leaves to head to school.

As Catra hurried down the stairs with her things she noticed something off with Shadow Weaver, and she hoped that whatever it was that it did not cause her to get yelled at or something thrown at her.

'It would be a good morning if I can make it out of the house without being yelled at, but unfortunately it does not seem like that is going to happen.' Catra thought. 

"Catra you have a visitor this morning" Shadow Weaver said trying to act nice, but Catra can see through her fake composure. 

"Who?" Catra asked simply, and her answer was a woman stepping out of her view that looked like a woman scorpion hybrid of sorts.

"My name is Scorpia and I would like to talk to you in private about something." Scorpia said seriously but gave a soft smile to reassure her that it was ok.

"Sure, when do you want to talk about it?" Catra asked curious about what this offer could be, but not letting herself hope too much that it was the best.

"I would like to talk to you about the offer as soon as you have time." Scorpia said with a soft and tender tone that put Catra at ease for some reason.

"I have enough time that if we head out of here right this second, then I could hear your offer before my school starts. But whatever it is I might have to give you my answer at a different time because we might be pushing time for when my school starts." Catra replied clearly eager to get out of the house and hear the deal.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go." Scorpia replied with and headed for the front door. With Catra hurrying after her ignoring the look Shadow Weaver was giving her.

After Catra got out of the house she gave the address of her high school to Scorpia so they can drive their own cars there. Once they both arrived at the high school Catra got out of her car and got into Scorpia's car to hear her offer.

"So Catra," Scorpia started with (sounding more relaxed than she had at the house), "how would you like to be adopted by me from your Step-mother. Because it has come to my attention that you have been having a abusive home life, would you like that?" Scorpia said getting straight to the point as soon as Catra was fully in the the car.

"What is in it for you?" Catra asked knowing everyone had an edge.

"I get out of it nothing but trying to help someone who has been abused at home verbally and physically." Scorpia answered clearly expecting that question from Catra.

"Ok, but what all do you know about me being abused? And more importantly who told you I was being abused so I can thank them?" Catra asked wanting to accept the offer right away but she wanted to know who to thank and to make sure that Scorpia had all that she needed to know to make the adoption happen faster.

"Your friend who used to live with you and your step-mother, her name is Adora. Although she told her new mother and her new mother told me, because she wanted someone else to take you in. Because she did not think that you would like having her daughter Glimmer bugging you, and she knew that you two did not get along so well." Scorpia said answering the first question, and making sure to answer a question that would have come up later.

"And I know that you have had bottles thrown at you and been cussed at, as well as being beaten half to death from Shadow Weaver when she was drunk. But that is the extent of it because Adora knew there was more but she was not always around to know all of it, and she knew you didn't tell her all of it probably to protect her. Or that is what she told me her suspicion was for that." Scorpia wrapped up saying that and she looked over at Catra who looked like she was both equally excited, but yet in pain of her memories. 

"Yeah, Adora was right for the reasoning about why I didn't tell her the rest as well as I didn't want her to worry about me. And you have the basics of how I was abused down, but that stuff happened(s) on a daily basis when she is not asleep from drinking too much. Or when she was not at work most likely drunk, but her boss doesn't care as long as she shows up." Catra said getting quieter as she said the rest. She was shocked to find Scorpia giving her a half hug after she had said that, but did not push Scorpia away. 

(End of POV)

Catra yawned waking up from her dream that was old memory from her past. But she was still feeling that hug from Scorpia which confused her because it was around her waist now, and then she remembered that Adora fell asleep with her head in her lap. When she looked down she blushed at the sight of Adora hugging her waist, and putting her head on her stomach. After a few minutes Catra slightly moved Adora so she could stand up, but the moving caused Adora to wake up.

"I'm so sorry that I fell asleep on you..." Adora said half asleep while blushing making her as red as a tomato. Catra stifled a laugh as she saw how much Adora was blushing, and because of how badly her hair looked. When Adora saw Catra holding back a laugh she looked down and muttered. "Was it really that bad that I fell asleep on you?"

Adora's question caught Catra off guard before she looked at Adora and replied. "No, it was not that bad. In fact it was not bad at all. But you are are as red as a tomato from blushing, and your hair is a mess." Catra stated, trying to comfort the blonde. While at the same time she explained herself for why she was going to laugh.

"Well you don't look so well yourself." Adora said giving Catra a smug look. Before Catra pushed Adora off of her.

"Well now you look worse," Catra said. Starting a argument on who looked worse. They did not realize that they had two people watching them and smiling. Before one of the two piped up. 

"We get it you both look pretty bad with how your hair is." Glimmer said causing the two to turn and look at her realizing that she had been there the whole time.

"Well Sparkles, you and Bow seem to have had a nice time cuddling last night." Catra retorted back trying to tease her until it backfired.

"We could say the same thing about you and Adora." Bow said, which got Catra to go wide eyed and blushed through her fur. And Adora blushed beside her equally as well.

"Besides, it is obvious that you two like each other." Glimmer said teasing them even more. Before realizing what she said, and that neither of them knew the other liked the other.

Both Adora and Catra looked at each other with shock. 'Does she really like me the way I like her?' Catra thought.

'No, that is not possible. I would have realized it before now.' Adora thought.

"Let's give them some time alone Glimmer. And while we do that we can get ready for our concert next week." Bow said as he got up, dragging her behind him, and heading towards the garage.

"Do you actually like me more than a friend?" Both Catra and Adora asked at the same time. Which caused them to go silent until Catra spoke up.

"Adore I have a crush on you." Catra said looking at her feet, not wanting to see Adora's reaction to what she just said. But Adora put her hand under Catra's chin and lifted up her head, so they could look at each other face to face.

All Adora said was "I have a crush on you as well." Which shocked Catra but then she smirked and asked.

"Adora will you be my girlfriend?" Catra asked, and all Adora could do was nod her head for a yes.

"Well then lets go and join Glimmer and Bow." Adora said and walked off to the garage as if nothing had happened. So Catra started to follow but was stopped by the doorbell, so she decided to go see who was at the door. 

"Catra I know you are probably busy but I made all of you guys some cookies." Scorpia said as she gave Catra a bear hug. Not even letting Catra fully see who was at the door, but Catra knew who it was by her voice.

"We are not so busy right now, come on in." Catra said smiling at her adopted mother/friend. 

"So where is everyone?" Scorpia said as she followed Catra down the hall.

"They are in the garage. Oh and me and Adora have some news to share with you guys, if she has not already shared the news with Bow and Glimmer." Catra said as she arrived at the garage door.

"Oh, good news?" Scorpia questioned, fully knowing that both girls had a crush on the other.

"Yea, and our next concert is next week." Catra said as she and Scorpia walked through the garage door.

"Hey guys," Scorpia said before sitting down. Everyone else was shocked at her presence before Adora spoke up. 

"Hey Scorpia, how are you doing?" Adora asked politely, aware that she is now talking with her girlfriends mother.

"I'm doing great. Now Catra told me that you and her have some news for me and possibly Bow and Glimmer as well?" Scorpia asked excitedly hoping that her guess was correct for what the news was.

"Oh yea, me and her are dating now." Adora said shrugging as if it was no big deal. 

"Eeeekkkkk" Scorpia, Glimmer, and Bow screamed as she rushed up and hugged Adora, with Bow and Glimmer following suite.

"Ok, ok lets take the screaming down a notch ok?" Catra asked walking over to the group hug.

"Oh why is that? Is it because of your cat ears?" Scorpia said teasing her daughter.

"No it is because I just woke up not to long ago." Catra said sarcastically while smiling, knowing her mother was teasing her.

"Well then I think you need a big group hug to wake you up." Bow and Scorpia said as if they read each others minds. Then the group already hugging broke apart to quickly engulf Catra into a big group hug, with her and Adora being squished together in the center mostly by Bow and Glimmer.

"What is all of this screaming about?" Asked Angella who suddenly appeared out of know where.

So then everyone (except Catra) took turns explaining why they were screaming. And once they were done Angella just gave a smirk and said one sentence.

"Took you two long enough" Angella said smirking, then she was laughing because of the shocked looks on Catra and Adora's faces.

"Did everyone but us know?" Adora said while Catra was still shocked at what Angella said.

"YES!" Everyone literally yelled which caused Catra to get out of her shock to say something.

"So you all knew and made no mention of it whatso ever to either of us hoping that we would figure it out?" Catra asked, while folding her arms.

"Well we wanted you two to find out from the other, not because of a 3rd party member stepping in and doing the work for you." Bow replied with.

"Well let's celebrate, I brought cookies." Scorpia said as she then hurried out to the kitchen to grab the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a longer chapter, but I got in a bit of backstory while moving the plot forward a bit. I am not sure if you guys like it so far or not but I am hoping that you guys do like it. I will post the next chapter in about two days. If you want to see something different in this story tell me. And if the plot is moving too slow then tell me and I will try to figure out a way to make it move faster. I am hoping you guys realized that the beginning of this chapter was a flashback. So yea, until I finish my next chapter. Bye

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end of the first chapter, I will try to write a chapter either everyday or every other day. But tell me what you think, was it too long? Too short? Or was it not really good? I am curious what you think, until next time.


End file.
